


Unatural Disasters

by harleykeenerprotectionsquad



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (after everything ill put him through hehe ), F/M, I headcannon that Gray has aspergers (like mee) so you might see a bit of that in harley, I wanted to read something like this but couldnt really find it soo im gonna try and make it, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also i have a stressful life and my brain gets really bored fast so idk how updates will be fyi, and spiderson, and the events of jurassic world happen to Harley bout a year before he meets tony in iron man three, but idk how much because Im not that good at writing that, gonna be crack lmao, jurassic world was more violent than the movie fyi so there will be graphic violence, ok, ok i might add more tags later but here we go, so Gray and Harley are the same person ya?, theres prop a few other characters but thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykeenerprotectionsquad/pseuds/harleykeenerprotectionsquad
Summary: Harley Keener has had a stressful life. From being chased by dinosaurs to having Tony Stark show up in his garage, he certainly didn't have a normal childhood.When he moved to New York to continue his schooling, he figured that he would have a regular high school experience (for someone living with Tony Stark that is).Nope.Peter Parker made sure of that.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Gray Mitchell, Gray Mitchell & Tony Stark, Gray Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, Gray Mitchell/Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers (background), Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Owen Grady & Gray Mitchell, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Unatural Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyooo! short chapter but this is just an introduction!

Harley laid his head again the chilled window of the airplane. He quite enjoyed pretending to be a character in a music video, and the belting of the Adele song in his ears helped create that image. 

His fingers tapped rapidly on his legs, which bounced around aimlessly. He’d been fidgeting the whole flight and was quite certain that the middle-aged man who sat next to him was extremely eager to get away from him. 

Harley sighed somewhat dramatically. It wasn’t his fault he was nervous. _Well_ , he winced, _it sort of was_. He was the one who turned down Tony’s offer of a private jet. Planes freaked him out a lot but he didn’t want to leech off of Tony more than what he already was doing. 

Threading his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, he sat up straighter, using his arms as a pillow to better look at the city lights below him. The night was dark and cloudless, and Harley had never seen anything so beautiful. 

He’d never seen a city like this in person before; it was a far cry from Rose Hill. The stars in the sky that’d he’d grown so used to were mostly gone and instead were reflected upon the land below. Like fireflies. 

\-- 

When the plane landed, Harley was the first one off. Or at least he tried to be. If he’d been allowed to, he would’ve driven all the way from Tennessee. Less plane rides the better. Unfortunately, he was still young. 

He tucked his headphones in his jeans' pocket before shouldering his backpack. His carry-on was a lot heavier than what was probably allowed, but it would’ve been even heavier if he’d been allowed to bring metal. But alas.

He’d have to find some other way to get his inventions over to New York.

The airport was crowded and Harley probably was pushed around by more people in the last twenty minutes then he’d seen in four years. His heart beat quickly in his chest, red hot. He tightened his grip on the suitcase handle and tried to find where he was supposed to go. He followed the path of people rushing toward the exit, trusting strangers to get him where he needed to be. 

He kept his head down, staring at his dirty shoes, and scuffled along, trying to dodge people. Someone touched his shoulder to move past him and electricity shot through his body. His eyes bolted wide open and he shot to the side of the gate, back to the wall. 

Tension filled his body, and he took several deep breaths, trying to calm the harsh pain in his heart. He kept his eyes open. It was worse when they were shut. 

Then, as if he’d swallowed a gallon of stress relief lotion, he was fine, as he spotted Happy at the end of the hall with a poster in his unamused hands, reading, _Harley Gray Keener._

A smile pulled at his lips, his heart slowing to an average pace. He fixed his backpack and strode over to his friend. He was actually really happy to see him. 

Harley hadn’t seen him in real life, as he only appeared in video calls that he and Tony would have at least twice a month. Pepper would sometimes pop in, but that was rare as she was always running around. 

“Happy!” He cupped his free hand around his mouth and yelled, his grin not falling from his face. He waved his hand back and forth to get his attention. “Hey! It's Hogan! What up, man!”

He pulled the man into a clearly unwanted hug, the sign awkwardly between them, but Harley didn’t care. 

Happy dusted off his jacket and tucked the sign under his arm. “You’re decidedly _not_ a figment of Tony’s imagination then, gotcha.” 

“Nope!” Harley beamed, leaning on the handle of his suitcase. “100% real in picture, darling.”

“Jesus Christ, how old are you, ten?” 

“Ten _out of_ ten, if you must know.”

Happy paused, staring at him in disbelief. Harley kept his thousand-gigawatt smile on his face, trying not to break down into tears of laughter. Happy turned abruptly and started walking away from the terminal, and Harley nearly tripped over his suitcase in his haste to follow him. 

“I don’t know how Tony found you ─ _Don’t_ answer that, you lunatic ─ but you are clearly not a normal kid ─.” Happy clicked the keys and unlocked the black car that was clearly parked illegally in the terminal. 

Harley frowned, “Thank you?” He opened the trunk of the car and attempted to lug his extremely heavy suitcase into the trunk. It took several tries as he was not the muscular type, and embarrassingly felt rather empowered when he got the trunk closed. 

“Don’t interrupt me, kid.” Happy sat behind the wheel, looking like he already had one foot on the pedal, and was raring to go ─ with or without Harley. He quickly jumped into the backseat. 

Happy probably continued to talk, but Harley's brain ignored that in favor of getting distracted at the glowing lights of the city. 

His face was glued to the window, just as it had been on an airplane, taking in the large buildings that were clearly dangerous and were definitely going to fall, and that there were so many people, my god, and so many streets and how did people not get lost? His stomach rumbled and he realized that he hadn't eaten since he left Rose Hill. 

“Can we get snacks? I don’t know the last time _you_ were in a plane that wasn’t Tony’s jet, but the food is literally the worst thing I’ve ever eaten ─ and I’ve had my brother’s tofu dogs. Ooh! Can we stop at Burger King? I haven’t had Burger King in legit years, man. They don’t have fast food in Rose Hill. Well, they don’t have _anything_ in Rose Hill, but you get my point. I mean I’ve _told_ Linda to get her restaurant to start serving burgers but you won’t _believe_ the look she sent me ─.”

Happy slammed on the breaks, making the car jump and cutting off Harley tirade before continuing to drive. Harley placed a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm his suddenly pounding heart. 

“Kid. If you don’t shut up for one minute, I will throw you out of the car and you’ll have to walk.” Happy, completely unnoticed by Harley, had been growing redder as he talked, and now resembled a tomato in a suit. 

Harley tilted his head. “You look very red. Are you overheating? Is it stress?. Also Tony probably wouldn't appreciate me getting lost in New York on my first day." He laughed a bit, grinning at the man in front of him.

Happy’s head turned around so fast, it reminded Harley of an owl. He didn’t get a chance to tell Happy that, as the man hissed, “What the hell did you say?” 

He leaned forward, slightly concerned for his nice driver. “Do you have hearing problems? I’m sure Tony can fix them.”

Happy’s eye twitched. He slowly turned around and didn’t speak again from the rest of the ride, no matter what Harley said to bring him into a conversation. 

He even sprouted cool new welding techniques and some Avenger facts that he learned from Wiki pages. Nothing worked. He must have bad hearing problems. 

Harley shrugged it off. It gave him more time to pay attention to New York. And the lights. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is harleykeenerprotection squad if you want to talk :D
> 
> hope you guys like it!


End file.
